Borderline
by Anachronist Panda
Summary: "So you would do anything for your God, Kira, hmm? Then what if I wanted to kiss you? Would you let me?" Light asks Mikami a question, the answer is not what he expects. Light/Mikami


"Oh really? So you would do anything for your God, Kira, hmm?" Light teases. At first it had been a mix of amusement and curiosity that brought about this line of questioning, just simple playful banter to see how his overly serious disciple would respond.  
"Yes...Truly, anything, my lord." Mikami, eyes sparkling with passion, echoed the same declaration he had given previously, his voice unwavering and full of conviction.

"Then what if I wanted to kiss you? Would you let me?" Light laughs, the joking words tumble from his mouth before he has time to think about their implications. He stops when he realizes Mikami is not laughing with him. The room falls silent and he notices Mikami won't meet his eyes. His servant's face is darkening with what looks like—like…oh. OH. Redness. Mikami is blushing. Blushing! Light has never, ever seen controlled, stoic Mikami Teru blush. Damn. That's so— _Impossibly endearing…_ Light thinks, and without realizing is already reaching out to touch Mikami's ever coloring cheek. It is hot under Light's fingertips as he tilts the other's face toward him, desiring only to drink in Teru's surely adorable expression. Mikami's eyes are watery and he's trembling slightly, as if he is fighting off tears. Light gets another rush of excitement at that—the idea of being the one to cause the normally highly dignified Mikami, to be thoroughly humiliated and ashamed before him (Suddenly a ridiculous scene plays out in his mind. Teru, blushing ever so beautifully, sobbing "How mean, my Lord!...Making me admit something so embarrassing…"), maybe even crying, because of him…

"I…" Mikami starts, forcing Light out of the indecent daydream he'll never ever admit to having. Yes, Light's focus returns to the Mikami before him, who seems to be working up the boldness to say something…  
"I…" Mikami finally raises his eyes, looking straight at Light. "I…"-here, he wavers, but only hesitates slightly to even his voice-"Yes…I would." Mikami's eyes are dead serious. More scarlet dusts his cheeks, but Light is thrown off guard by the firmness of the other's gaze. It's almost as if there is a challenge in his servant's stare. If Light hadn't known better, he might think there was also a little defiance in the other's tone. But he was certain Mikami was only saying so in order to prove his loyalty. (What other reason could there be?) Regardless, the response startled him. "No" he was prepared for. Casually laughing it off he was prepared for. Continued awkward silence he was prepared for. Tears he was maybe prepared for. But never had he expected that Mikami would answer "Yes". Light was completely out of his element, and his panic level was steadily rising. How was he supposed to respond to THAT? Mikami stares at him expectantly, but Light is still too busy panicking to figure out what exactly he's waiting for. Panicking as he wraps his head around the idea that Mikami would let his God kiss him, if Light wanted. Apparently his panicking was taking too long, because Mikami interrupts his thoughts.

"God…you…" Mikami bites his lip, then continues, quietly, "…Did you not want to kiss me?" And oh… _oh_ —Light is mostly certain he's not imagining the heart wrenching disappointment that seems to flicker across his servant's face at that moment. It was there for only an instant, but the mix of devastation and guilt in his disciple was unmistakable. God…God! Light isn't prepared for this at all!

"No!" Light blurts, again without thinking, only knowing that Mikami really looks like he's about to cry this time. The loudness and suddenness of his outburst surprises both of them, so he adds, sheepishly, "That's…that's not it." Now his own face is coloring, and he's certain he's blushing to his ears. The words come as a surprise even to himself, but he means them. Whatever they were meant to mean -"No I just…That's not it. It's not…that I don't...don't _want_ to k-…kiss you…you know?" He finishes lamely, already kicking himself over his inarticulateness. What happened to smooth, cool Light Yagami who could talk circles around people, who could easily seduce any with his words? Why was he willing to go to such lengths to protect his follower from feeling hurt? And why...why was his heart suddenly racing as he gave serious consideration to the idea of kissing Teru?

Mikami's blinks, and a smile slowly spreads across his face. "Okay," Mikami says shyly, and is even sweet enough to blush at Light's ungraceful confession. His servant knows what he's trying to say, he knows even without him saying (as Teru always does). Suddenly Light feels warmth flowing through him, from the happiness of having this angel of a man for a follower, and now seeing how lucky he is to spend his life with one who understands him so well. Words couldn't say it all, how much the raven haired man has come to mean to Light over the years, not just as Kira's disciple.

 _At least, he's the only one in the world I wouldn't mind kissing…_ The embarrassing thought forms before he can end it, and _when did I start thinking about Teru like that?_ Light wonders. Perhaps it has something to do with Mikami now being so close, close enough to count the delicate eyelashes fanned down in a gentle curve. Perhaps it is that his eyes are closed, as if in prayer, and to Light, he looks beautiful. Perhaps it is the way he remains in the same position submissively, with a dedication that Light knows means that Mikami will wait forever for him if he has to. Or perhaps...perhaps Light has always felt this way, from the very first moment he had been struck by Mikami's passionate, intense gaze.

Light isn't sure when exactly his arms ended up wrapped around Mikami's body to rest one hand on the small of his servant's back and another on a shoulder. The endearing blush is still there, and Light won't admit it but he's blushing just the same. Certain things are becoming impossible to ignore, such as the fullness of Mikami's lips, how they appear pinkish and catch the light from being slightly wet. Light swallows nervously. His dear Teru is suddenly looking very kissable at this moment.

He moves until his lips are just a few millimeters short of pressing against Mikami's mouth. The tension between them is so heated that even the slightest rumple of fabric would sound sensual.

It was unlike him to be hesitate when the path was clear. But where will they be, at the end of this? God and disciple...their relationship...what will it be, in the aftermath? Light exhales sharply, letting out a breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding. Now or never. This... was it. The only acceptable course of action.

He leans in.


End file.
